


Josh Nun

by dinofvyoudun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Gen, Nuns, bashing of philadelphia fuckboy culture, instead of general audiences, like one f-bomb, one pun, tfw you leave the convent, which is why it's rated teen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinofvyoudun/pseuds/dinofvyoudun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nuns are cool. puns are cool. josh dun is cool. this fic must be cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh Nun

The sun rose and shined upon the convent, but not upon unconscious nuns. Everyone was busy at work when the doorbell rang at dawn. Sister Maria opened the door to see a tiny baby on the doorstep. She took it inside and read the note attached to the infant's blanket: 

"We can no longer keep our baby boy Josh. Please take him in and raise him as one of you--" 

At this point the writing abruptly stopped.  
After all of the nuns had read the note, they declared, "We shall raise him as one of us, just as the letter said." 

~18 years later~ 

"Thank you, sisters, for taking me in, teaching me your ways, and providing for me for all these years," Josh said. "However, it is time for me to give up the ways of being a nun and become a drummer. I will no longer be known as Sister Josh. Farewell, nuns." 

After a dramatic pause, Josh threw off his habit to reveal brightly colored hair peeking out from under a backwards snapback, a long jersey style shirt over leather skinny jeans, and bright red sneakers. As the nuns gasped at how he almost looked like one of those annoying fuckboys from South Philly, and wished they had given him better fashion advice, Josh raised his arm and, seemingly out of nowhere, two drumsticks flew into his hand. Then he jumped up and landed on a skateboard which had materialised under his feet. 

"Cya, nuns!" Josh yelled as he skateboarded off into the sunset.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i don't have anything against the choices josh dun makes in dressing himself. in fact, i think he looks great (though a lil fuckboyish tbh. but great.). i just wrote that part about the boys from south philly bc why not.


End file.
